


Ignis Fatuus

by CheshireKisses26



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKisses26/pseuds/CheshireKisses26
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)





	Ignis Fatuus

**_Ignis Fatuus_ **

_ Alternatively Titled:  _ _ Paramnesia Semblance  _

  
  


Relationships:

Original Female Character/Cloud Strife, Original Female Character/Reno Sinclair, Original Female Character/Zack Fair(past), Aeris Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Other Relationships To Be Added, etc.

Characters:

Original Female Character, Cloud Strife, Aeris “Aerith” Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Red 13 “Nanaki”, Cid Highwind, Cait Sith, Reeve Tuesti, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Reno Sinclair, Rude, Tseng, The Turks, Rufus Shinra, Dr. Hugo, Shinra Electric Company and Corp, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Director Lazard, Other Characters Mentioned, Other Characters To Be Added, etc.

Materia Guide:

_ Materia  _ is a crystallized form of the planet’s energy which is also referred to as  _ Mako _ . It is usually visually seen as a sphere of condensed energy that has been taken from  _ The Lifestream  _ (courtesy of  _ Shinra Electric Power Company _ / _ Corporation _ ) and is ingestible (meaning it can be eaten). Materia also can be used for equipping weapons and other materials (like power systems or  _ Mako Reactors _ ) with extra enhancements.

_ Red Materia: _ Used to summon creatures to aid in battle

_ Green Materia:  _ Used to cast spells, enhance magic abilities and healing

_ Light Green Materia: _ Used only for healing and curative purposes

_ Blue/Purple and Yellow Materia: _ Used to reinforce and/or connect with other materia to add an extra boost 

  
  


Original Character:

Name: Felix Vindicta (Latin for ‘Lucky Vengeance’)

Gender: Female

Race: Human, Genasi 

Family: Deceased

Age: 22

Psychical Appearance: Long white hair usually worn loose but will tie into a loose braid if needed, vivid crimson eyes usually covered by a pair of shades, pale white skin littered with scars, lithe and limber frame even if albeit a tad short

Height: 5’0

Weight: 110 llb

Additional Physical Characteristics: Multiple scars on her skin, including one across her face that looks like a long set of claw marks over her right eye. Has quite a few sets of piercings/body mods being- three sets of small hoops in her left ear (only one hoop and a single spiked stud in her right) along with a set of snakebites. Felix also has  _ Runes  _ (often confused as tattoos) that are inked into the backs of her hands, which are usually covered by a pair of gloves she wears. She has another set of runes that are inked on her skin trailing down her spine in an odd and exotic pattern. Felix usually can be seen with a kiseru (a oriental type of handheld smoking pipe) in one hand and some sort of blade in the other. Felix often needs to have a disguise on hand- not wanting to risk her identity being found out- so she is usually seen wearing a kitsune (fox) mask that covers half of her face. She lovingly calls the mask she wears  _ Vaporwave  _ (since she made this oriental mask herself she gave it a name. It was based on the fact that the oriental kitsune mask was modeled after a gas-mask, being modeled that way so that when Felix needs to, she can wear her mask to breathe normally when she needs to use gaseous materia or smoke bombs/screens to escape from pursuers.) Felix almost always has a crooked grin on her face, a sign that she’s up to something mischievous. 

Hometown: Wutai (Western Island Region)

Residence: (Currently) Midgar- Sector 5, Slums, etc.

Occupation: Thief, Illusionist, Informat, etc.

Goals/Ambitions: Collect intel of Shinra Corp, gather blueprints of Mako related machines- like Mako Reactors- along with any underground machinery/weapons, track down a certain individual, don’t get caught and survive

Allies: Wutai Renegade, certain Turks, AVALANCHE, others to be determined

Enemies: Shinra Electric Company, Sephiroth, Dr. Hugo, any corrupt businesses/factions and those using power for their own gain, others to be determined

Character Pros: Charismatic, can strike up conversation with just about anyone, quick thinker, adaptable to situations, fiercely loyal to those she cares about, protective, honest, intelligent, silver-tongued, aigle, etc.

Character Flaws: No regard for her own life, risk-taker, gambler, impulsive, easy to anger, vengeful, bluntly honest- not socially aware

Personality: Playful, impulsive, bold, charismatic, clever, sadistic, a bit off kelter- can come off as a tad touched in the head, calculating, wild, passionate, free-spirited, etc.

Talents: Pickpocketing, gambling, arson, gathering intel, well-versed with the arts of illusion, skilled artist, trained and skilled in combat, knowlable of herbal remedies- has an affinity for healing, elementally adapt, etc. 

\--


End file.
